stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
É Mais Forte Que Você
é a segunda de duas músicas que apareceram no episódio "Libertador". É cantada por Garnet, durante sua luta contra Jasper, na Nave de Peridot. Letra Garnet: Eu sou Garnet, reunida E eu nunca vou cair nas mãos de tipos como você Pois sou melhor, não duvida E tudo em mim tá me dizendo "Vai pra cima!" As suas regras não iremos seguir Sem nenhum desses artifícios, pode vir Vamos lá, só eu e você Uma contra duas, vem ver Vai em frente que o teu soco é improvável Não tá vendo que o meu lance é estável? O seu ódio é porque eu sei ficar na minha Tá zangada porque tá sozinha O que fizemos juntas, você não tira Nós vamos ficar assim toda a vida Se você nos separar, voltaremos novas E seremos duas vezes você na hora Sou feita de Amo-o-o-or Amo-o-o-or Amo-o-o-or Isso somos nós, isso é quem eu sou E se pensa que pode me deter, se enganou Sou um sentimento, e não vou acabar Meu planeta e meus amigos você não vai machucar Vai em frente que o teu soco é improvável Não tá vendo que o meu lance é estável? Eu tô sabendo que você não me respeita Por achar que já viu do que sou feita Mais do que as duas, eu sou muito mais Sou o que elas nunca deixarão pra trás Sou sua fúria, sua paciência Eu sou uma conversa Sou feita de Amo-o-o-or Amo-o-o-or Amo-o-o-or E é mais forte que você De amo-o-o-or Amo-o-o-or Amo-o-o-or E é mais forte que você Pérola, Ametista e Steven: Garnet! Garnet: Essa nave está caindo! Steven: Mas e a Lapis? Garnet: Não há mais tempo! Garnet De amo-o-o-or Amo-o-o-or Amo-o-o-or E é mais forte que você De amo-o-o-or Amo-o-o-or Amo-o-o-or Palavra dos Compositores 'Surasshu' "Essa trilha definitivamente qualifica-se como uma das destaques de minha carreira! A música foi composta por Rebecca Sugar, com um arranjo demo inicial feito por Jeff Liu, que Estelle cantou. Estelle é uma das minhas cantoras de R & B moderno favoritas, por isso aconteceu uma assustadora e atraente composição para organizar. Partido do arranjo de Jeff como diretriz, nós realmente queríamos enfatizar a euforia do Garnet se tornando novamente uma fusão. Rebecca nos disse para capturar o sentimento de "não há nenhuma possibilidade de ela perder". Também senti que o novo design de Garnet, garantiu um novo som baixo para ela (para aqueles de vocês que mantiveram a contagem: Pérola é piano, Garnet é representada por uma guitarra sintética), por isso foi uma grande oportunidade de mostrar isso. Eu também me senti como a ponte necessária de um solo de sintetizadores, então eu fui com tudo para a criação da trilha, transformada em um presente! Aivi fez um trabalho fantástico de adicionar a este os arranjos, fazendo as seções de acordes mágicas (especialmente no final, quando a música entra num tom crítico) que foram, em seguida, lindamente executada por Jeff Ball. Todo mundo fez um ótimo trabalho com esta canção, e eu estou extremamente orgulhoso do resultado final. Obrigado a todos por assistirem o final da temporada! Sintonizem amanhã para assistirem "Contando Tudo"!" 'Jeff Liu' "Aqui está o demo eu fiz para É mais forte que você! Rebecca escreveu e gravou as faixas vocais, e eu coloquei tudo junto pela lógica. Usamos esta para descobrir o tempo correto para a sequência de ação e para Estelle cantar. Aivi e Surasshu então tornaram a canção um bilhão de vezes mais impressionante para a versão final!" 'Rebecca Sugar' "Demo de Mais Forte Que Você! Feita por mim & Jeff Liu! Jeff estava tentando descobrir este ritmo que eu não conseguia executar, você pode me ouvir no fundo da música, tocando-a também!" Informações de Fundo *É a segunda música mais longa da série, sendo "Um Pensamento" a primeira. *Esta é a ultima canção da 1ª Temporada. **No Brasil, foi a penúltima. *Foi o primeiro solo de Garnet. *O tema da canção se baseia no relacionamento amoroso de Rubi e Safira. *Quando Garnet canta "Sou sua fúria, sua paciência (...)" ela está se referindo o temperamento de Rubi e Safira, respectivamente. *A melodia do refrão, e a mesma melodia que Safira usa para cantar a sua canção. **Também é possível ouvir a melodia em Reconciliation, tema sonoro instrumental também dedicado a Rubi e Safira. *A maioria dos sons de conflito entre Garnet e Jasper, estão em perfeita sincronia com o ritmo da música em todas as cenas. *Esta é a terceira musica relacionada a fusão. A primeira e a segunda são "Mulher Gigante" e "Forte de Verdade" **Nesse caso, quem canta a música é a própria fusão, ou seja, Garnet. *Ao longo da música, é possível perceber mudanças nas cores da viseira do óculos de Garnet, dependendo do comportamento (de Rubi/Safira) que Garnet está representando. *A evolução dos acordes da introdução desta canção é inspirada na canção de Grover Washington Jr., "Just the Two of Us". *Quando Garnet invoca sua arma na canção, é feita uma alusão a um estilo de exercício chamado "Bollywood Style", onde o dançarino arrasta as mãos em seus joelhos e passa por seu cabelo. *O trecho "''Eu sou uma conversa (...)" '' se refere à habilidade de Rubi e Safira de conversarem por meio de Garnet como visto em Motel Keystone Erros *No Brasil, houve um erro de mixagem, por isso Garnet não cantou uma parte. Vídeos Mais_Forte_que_Você de:Stärker als du en:Stronger Than You es:Soy más Fuerte que Tú it:Stronger Than You pl:I Dlatego Wygram ru:Stronger Than You tr:Senden Daha Güçlü Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 1ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Garnet Categoria:Solos Categoria:A a Z